


Adrien Does Reddit 50/50 Challenge

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Funny, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Reddit 50/50 Challenge, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Wanted to give this a shot and test out this format cause I've got two more that I may do at some point.  We'll see.  Hope you guys enjoyed this, I used Markiplier's video of the challenge as the base for this and went from there.  You can find the video here:  https://youtu.be/dQV8SNJc15oAnywho, see you guys later!





	

_Adrien is at his computer with a camera recording his face._

Hey everyone, Adrien here. I'm about to do the Reddit 50/50 Challenge. *sigh* This was a challenge that my friend Kim set forth to me saying that I am "too pure" for this world and need to "toughen up" and I don't know, some stupid crap about my innocence. So, I have a list of things here for me to look through and my "eye bleach" as my friend Nino referred to, to help me shake off the horrible, down right disturbing ones I may have to subject myself to. Oh boy. And I will censor anything that is not considered for safe viewing. Because, I don't want to get flagged for this. YouTube's been pretty fickle lately. So here we go!

First one is either, paramedic monkeys or something with a pregnant woman. _Clicks link_ Oh, it's the monkeys! Haha, that's hilarious! They forgot their patient! Oh, that's adorable. Okay, off to a good start. Next one, Mexican drug cartel beheading?! Or a volcano rabbit. Alright. _Clicks link_ So that's what a volcano rabbit looks like. He's cute and fluffy! I love it! Oh man, I hope this trend will continue. On to the next! Baby seal clubbing. _Feels offended_ That sounds horrible! Why would you want to club a baby seal?! What kind of monster are you?! But, I could get adult Seal clubbing. I don't understand what that means but okay. _Clicks link_ Okay, it's just a man singing in a club. Is that who this is? His name is Seal? _Googles Seal_ Oh, so it's an actual singer. Okay, alright. I'm okay with it. Now we have, hairy prolapsed anus; ew. Or oddly shaped kiwi fruit. _Clicks link_ What?! Is that a kiwi?! That's a kiwi?! I get the feeling that between this and the other one, there is no difference whatsoever! At least I am looking at a fruit but still! Good grief.

So far so good, I haven't had to use my eye bleach once and I aim to keep up the streak. Adorable kitten likes his bow tie?! Oh, please let me get this one! Man trips on railroad...train runs him over. Oh gawd no, please let it be the kitten! _Closes eyes and clicks link then opens them_ Oh! It's the kitty! Oh, I got the kitty thank the Lord above! That is the cutest kitten I have ever seen! Look at his bow tie! Oh, I love it! I don't want any bad ones! Please don't let me get bad ones! Here we have world's first flying ostrich is dead or UK couple on fire on gas-tanker?! _Looks at camera with horrified expression and clicks link_ Oh, I'm...not quite sure...what I'm looking at. Did, did they? Did someone taxidermy an ostrich and made it into a drone? I have to ask why but I'm sure there's no logical answer for it other than why not. People are just weird like that.

Hot Overwatch, awesome game, Mercy cosplay. I like Mercy, she's a fave of mine. Or penis caught in bike chain?! Ah, it hurts just thinking about it! What are you doing that would lead to having it out and being around a bike chain?! Just why?! Please let it be Mercy, please let it be Mercy! _Clicks link_ Oh thank gawd it's Mercy! And it's her Halloween look! That's an awesome cosplay! Hmmm, I think I'd make a great male version. Maybe I can get Mari to design and make it. Next one, a baby playing with his father, awwww. Or a baby with harlequin icthyosis. What is that? I don't even know what that is. _Clicks link. Eyes are blown wide in horror and covers his mouth with his hands to muffle his screams_ Ah! No! That poor baby! Oh no! Oh gawd! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Eye bleach! I need the eye bleach! _Pulls up slide show of cats_ Awwww, look at the kitties! They're so cute!

So, there goes that streak of not using the eye bleach. Yay. But I will keep moving forward! Cause I'm a man! A manly man! _Cries pitifully_ Adorable album of an unlikely friendship between an owl and a dog or surprisingly disgusting throat cam of people kissing. _Clicks link_ WHAT?! What is this?! How is this?! How can you kiss like that when there's a camera in your throat?! How did it even get there?! At least there's no tongue, because again how can you have a camera in your mouth and be able to kiss without swallowing it?! This is the reason you close your eyes when you do this! You both need to brush your teeth, seriously! If there was a way to smell through the screen; I would sincerely hope they ate breath mints before this.

Butthole vs wax or butthole vs laser?! Neither of these options sound pleasant! Why is this a 50/50?! They both sound equally bad! _Clicks link_ Ah man, it's the laser one! It's a medical type of video. I have to sit through this! Fisura Anal?! _Sees actual video_ Oh gawd! It's a butthole! Ugh! That's so gross! What is that guy doing?! _Cringes in disgust_ Oh for the love, just stop! Stooooooooop! How long do I have to keep watching?! They haven't even gotten to the laser! It's just focusing on the butthole! _Uses his hands to shield certain parts_ Why do I even have to do a commentary on this?! It's just butthole! All they're doing is prepping the butthole! To think that someone would want to specialize in this part of the medical field! Oh, so now you give out the pain killers. You did all this before the pain killer, that's good. That's real good. Ah! Ah! AH! AH! The laser! How is that?! Oh gawd! No! Ewewewewewew! I think I'm gonna be sick! I'm out! I'm out! _Pulls up kitten slide show_ Oh dear gawd! Why?! Why did I click this one?! If this is any indication of what is to come I am dead! Just put me in the ground so I don't have to subject myself to this torture! Kim! Why would you do this to me?! I am a gentle soul!

*sighs* Man slowly dying on the street while another man beats and impales him with a pole. _Drags hands over his face_ Or funniest arrest ever. _Clicks link_ Oh, it's the arrest. Oh thank goodness. _Just watches in silence and then clicks off_ I am curious as to why he was being arrested. Although, yelling about his penis being out might be a pretty clear indication. The poor man didn't sound like he was completely all there. That was a welcomed relief I gotta say. Man gets into horrific motorcycle accident or man flips onto car on highway. Oh man. _Clicks link sees accident and then guy flips onto car and Adrien looks shocked_ WHAT?! WHAT?! How?! That was both awesome and terrible at the same time! Dude! You got incredibly lucky! No one could pull that off if they tried! Wow! Holy schnikes!

Little foot injury or ten pit bull puppies in a bathtub. Oh please let me get the puppies! I need the puppies! _Clicks link. Sees the foot injury. Inhales and then screams_ Ugh! That is not what I call a little foot injury! Oh my gawd! _Cringes in disgust and then clicks off_ It's weird but I couldn't look away! Why did I keep looking at it?! Ugh! _Calms down_ Okay, I need to move on. Girl eaten alive by toy or girl eaten alive by lions. _Clicks link and braces for the worst. Sees girl playing with rainbow tunnel._ Awwwww, that's cute! And I love the hand drawn eyes on the tunnel. It's like he feels bad for "eating" the little girl at the end. Thank you girl-eating toy for the respite.

Man removes large tonsil stones, gross. Or puppy removes large bone. _Clicks video_ It's tonsil stones. _Sees video_ ACK! AH! What the heck am I seeing?! That is so gross! Is my mouth actually capable of producing such things?! Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww! Eeeewwww! Ugh, I think I might actually puke for real this time! Alright! I'm done! _Clicks off pulls up eye bleach._ I don't think I'm going to be able to eat after this. Moving on! Colorblind child seeing color for the first time or playing with tendons. _Clicks link and then recoils in fear, horror and disgust._ Hoo! Ugh! Ew! Oh gawd! Is that person even alive?! It's a medical examination table and they're just pulling tendons out of his arm! Aaaaaaaaaaahahahaha!

Hips don't lie or fingertips sliced off. Yeah, these two seem really related. _Clicks link, sees woman shaking her hips_ Oh, I never thought I'd be glad seeing a woman moving her hips like that. Yep, those hips don't lie alright. Next one is, hyena loves belly rubs or lion bites off the...penis...of a buffalo. _Cringes and clicks the link_ Oh no! Nooooooo! _Covers eyes_ I get laws of nature but ah, man! _Scoots chair away and screams and now comes back_ Okay, I think I'm done. No mooooore! Give me the eye bleach please! _Pulls up kitten slideshow_ That went well! My gawd that was an experience. I skipped over some really bad ones because I don't think I am ready for them. Heed my advice and do NOT do this if you want to preserve whatever amount of innocence you have left in this world! Hold on to it for as long as you can! Kim! You gotta do this now because if I can do it then you better, too! So I am signing off here and try to forget what I have seen. Good bye everyone. _Gives a small wave._

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give this a shot and test out this format cause I've got two more that I may do at some point. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoyed this, I used Markiplier's video of the challenge as the base for this and went from there. You can find the video here: https://youtu.be/dQV8SNJc15o
> 
> Anywho, see you guys later!


End file.
